Permanent Events
These are events that will remain permanent in the Vortex Gate and will not disappear from the gate. ---- Guardians of Lore= Elgif:Dungeon|Guardians of Lore |-| Grand Gaia Chronicles= - Oracle Knight's Order= GrandGaia:Ark|Oracle Knight's Order - The Princess & the Knight= GrandGaia:Arus|The Princess & the Knight - Six Pillars= GrandGaia:Six Pillars|Six Pillars' Rebellion - Cursed Armor= GrandGaia:Reeze|Cursed Fire Armor - Elgaia= GrandGaia:Reed|Leaders to Elgaia - 12 Guardians= GrandGaia:12 Guardians|12 Guardians of the Gods - Lira= GrandGaia:Lira|Disastrous Beast - Melchio= GrandGaia:Melchio|Ten-Winged Tormentor - Sefia & Kikuri= GrandGaia:Sefia & Kikuri|Blades and Blossoms - Saviors of Palmyna= GrandGaia:Edea|Saviors of Palmyna - Six Heroes= GrandGaia:Vargas|Vargas GrandGaia:Lance|Lance GrandGaia:Eze|Eze GrandGaia:Selena|Selena GrandGaia:Magress|Magress GrandGaia:Atro|Atro }} |-| Ultimate Challenges= EU exclusive hardest dungeons can be found here. Completing them all reward you top quality spheres. UC:NeoAvalon|Quest for the Grail UC:ElgaiaHeroes|Elgaia Heroes UC:Avenging Angel|Avenging Angel UC:Herald of Corruption|Herald of Corruption UC:The Queen's Awakening|The Queen's Awakening UC:A Dark Ritual|A Dark Ritual }} |-| Parades= Event Duration: 30 minutes after the player has used the key In order to obtain a Metal Key or Jewel Key, one must go to the Akras Summoners' Hall Administration Office in Imperial Capital Randall and tap Receive Key. Metal Keys are distributed every day except for Wednesdays and weekends. On Wednesday, instead of Metal Keys, Jewel Keys are distributed instead. No keys are available for claim on weekends. Up to 50 Metal Keys, Jewel Keys and Imp Keys can be kept respectively. 1 Metal Key or 1 Jewel Key can be used to unlock Metal Parade or Jewel Parade respectively or 3 Keys can be used to unlock Super Metal Parade or Super Jewel Parade. 5 Keys are required to unlock Mega Metal Parade or Mega Jewel Parade. Imp Keys are available at the Exchange Hall Note: 1 Gem will be awarded for the first time completion of each Parade. Parade:Mermion|Ruins of Knowledge Parade:Imp|Garden of Imps Parade:Metal|Metal Parade Parade:Jewel|Jewel Parade Parade:SMP|Super Metal Parade Parade:SJP|Super Jewel Parade Parade:MMP|Mega Metal Parade Parade:MJP|Mega Jewel Parade |-| Rifts= Only once per day, you can enter The Rift in the Vortex and play a themed mission based on EU-Exclusive Units. This content is available for all players, novice and veteran Summoners alike. . Inside, not only will you loot unique crafting materials not obtained anywhere else to synthesize Spheres that unlock specific EU-Exclusive Extra Skills, but you will be rewarded with various special Units such as Imps, Crystals, Frogs, and more! . There are two types of Spheres The Rift allow you to craft: Theme Spheres and Character Spheres. . Theme Spheres only require crafting materials obtained in The Rift. EU-Exclusives Units or Evolutions released after August 2016 can equip the appropriate Theme Sphere (i.e. Valhalla) to unlock their Extra Skill! . Character Spheres are upgraded versions of a Theme Sphere. Upgrading a Theme Sphere will require complementary crafting materials found elsewhere such as in Raid Battle missions. Unlike Theme Spheres, Character Spheres will only activate one specific EU-Exclusive Unit's Extra Skill, but in return completely unlock their full potential! Rifts:Valhalla|First Expedition Rifts:Shapeshifters|Second Expedition Rifts:NeoAvalon|Third Expedition Rifts:Xmas|Chistmax Special Expedition